Field
The described technology generally relates to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Technology
With the advent of wireless Internet and communication technology, there has been increasing use of electronic devices such as cellular phones or portable computers equipped with secondary, or rechargeable, batteries. These devices can be used anywhere without the need for constant access to power outlets.